


【GaloLio】△ 角 △／Triangular

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【GaloLio：Stay With Me】 [7]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 本篇後約一年九個月，Lio加入烈焰救火隊後的故事。※ GaloLio前提，加洛和「瘋狂燃燒者」原幹部的坎羅與梅斯的碰面。－「這個世間有人用武力鎮壓、或者恐嚇、或者欺騙來征服其他人，也有像里歐這樣的人，掌握著比我們都強大的力量，卻是用他的溫柔和崇高觸動了我們，讓那麼多成年人甘心追隨他。」「里歐跟消防小哥，就像寫上了瀟灑草書的漂亮宣紙，和不讓它被風捲走的巨型紙鎮。」
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Lio Fotia, Galolio - Relationship
Series: 【GaloLio：Stay With Me】 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589377
Kudos: 7





	【GaloLio】△ 角 △／Triangular

**△ 角 △／Triangular**

「坎羅，差不多就好了。」

在加洛把新鮮出爐的燃燒火山馬格麗塔披薩撕下一角塞進嘴巴並吞下之後，梅斯終於忍不住提醒了坐在身旁的同伴。

有著深色皮膚、仍半抬著手臂以供觀察的年輕男人靦腆地笑了笑，低聲說：「沒關係的。」他特地彎起左手手指，坎羅忍不住再捏了幾下那仿真程度極高的義肢指節位置，小聲發出「哦哦」的讚歎。

加洛笑著探過身來：「很棒吧？」回想起批薩店重開後碰到復工的烤批薩小哥時，自己也有過類似的反應。

梅斯再次用手肘碰了下坎羅，紅頭髮的青年才「嗯嗯」地點頭收了手。

批薩店的店長大叔把三人點的飲料放上桌面，拍了拍自家伙計的肩膀：「現在的義肢技術真是不得了，復健得很不錯！」

「哦！批薩的味道還是那樣好，火候沒得說！」加洛咬著第二塊仍冒著熱氣的批薩，餅身香脆可口，餡料噴香但仍保持飽滿汁水，和他過去吃的沒有兩樣。

被稱讚的青年稍微弓了背，感激地笑笑：「謝謝。我要回去處理其他客人的訂單了。」說完便轉身回到重新裝修過的店鋪的玻璃牆身後。

他們看著那小哥專注地在批薩餅上添加食材，放上烤鏟穩穩地送進烤爐，必要時稍稍翻轉，古法爐火烤製的批薩無可避免地讓他的額頭悶出汗水，但他的專注神情不改。

坐在露天客座的三人飛快對視了下，不約而同笑了起來。

自這家店鋪被冰凍警備隊突襲並查封已經過去一年又九個月了。臨時議會已經解散了冰凍警備隊，也通過了新法案，向之前遭到不公對待的企業和商舖進行賠償。於是在資金支持和老闆的不懈努力下，這家批薩店如今終於順利重新開張。

曾僱傭燃燒者而被查封、如今仍採用原燃燒者僱員的批薩店，自然遭到一些仍舊排斥燃燒者的人的號召抵制甚至騷擾，所幸得到了臨時警備隊的及時處理；與此同時，也有一批對燃燒者身份本就不介意、或開始轉變觀念的顧客，因為批薩店出品的優秀和友好而成為潛在的忠誠常客——自發形成的市場抉擇。

加洛.提莫斯加上坎羅和梅斯，算是比較罕見的組合。

大約半年前，作為「瘋狂燃燒者」原幹部的坎羅和梅斯終於結束了監獄生涯，開始履行判決要求的社區服務。坎羅被分配到城區修復的建築工地上，本來就有志於體力活動的青年似乎頗樂在其中，而被分配到物流部的梅斯，因為性格本身就冷靜而有條理，工作處理起來也算得心應手。

事實上這次聚餐是與兩人關係密切的里歐召集的，來慶祝他們在這個夏天結束前終於取得的自由活動許可。但正輪到排班的少年有突然增加的工作，只好遲些再來赴約。

在這一年多裡，加洛和面前的兩人前前後後也算有過不少接觸，因此即便性格迥異，三人坐在一桌上交談仍然隨意自在。

「首領⋯⋯呃、里歐，啊——還是很難改口——」坎羅撓了撓頭，「里歐大概什麼時候會到？」

「嗯——露琪亞新設計的裝備要做調整，但她不喜歡拖其他人太久，我猜一個小時吧？」

梅斯把手臂架在身後的靠椅上：「看來里歐適應得很不錯嘛。」

「當然，」加洛用餐巾紙抹了下沾滿油脂的手指，交叉起雙臂，十足的炫耀語氣，「因為里歐很聰明啊，還很好學。」

「喂喂，你驕傲個什麼啊，」坎羅用手指敲了敲桌面，拿走面前那份批薩的最後一角，「該驕傲的應該是我們兩個吧？」

「哈？」加洛挑了挑眉毛，回答得理直氣壯，「我們都以里歐為傲！一樣的嘛。」

梅斯放下汽水瓶身，雙手朝上舉起：「我必須承認……真是敗給你了，消防小哥。」一句話說得對面的青年滿臉疑惑，長髮青年也不解釋，只淡淡一笑。

「記得我們兩個還在坐牢，你第一次陪里歐來看我們的情景嗎？」

「當然記得，那是里歐期待了很久的會面啊。他很重視你們。」

坎羅得意地揉了下鼻子，梅斯接著說：「那時候我們已經有一段時間沒見過他了。那次會面，看著我們曾經的首領露出那種像普通少年一樣的笑臉，我心想，『這真是不得了。』」

加洛回想著少年剛和自己住在一起時那些警惕、敏感的反應，再想想現在的里歐，會微笑也會流淚，對工作專注認真，對他人總是溫柔細心……青年不禁微笑起來：「我明白……那種感受。」

「你在救火隊工作，很清楚以前的『瘋狂燃燒者』對製造破壞有多不在乎。」梅斯點點頭，坎羅插了句「當然算不上是多光彩的過去」，他才接著說，「然後，在里歐.弗提亞出現並成為領袖之後，整個組織的活動形式都變化了。一切活動瞄準古雷.佛賽特為首的高層，不傷害人，每次都給人們留下求生通道。」

「嗯，救火隊的資料記錄裡有稍微提到。」

「也許在有些人看來會覺得很不可思議，這麼一大群目無章法的成年人，居然就這樣改頭換面，乖乖地聽從一個少年的指揮在行動？」梅斯注意到加洛的表情凝重起來，「里歐的理想是『建立只有燃燒者生活的社群，力求自給自足，不依靠外界也不與之衝突』。你也注意到了吧？這樣的理想主義，無論如何部署策略去實現，在現實中都有缺陷和漏洞。『瘋狂燃燒者』不再從事破壞的期間，我們的同伴仍然不斷被圍捕、遭受迫害和排擠，並沒有什麼改變。」

「那些罪行的根源是古雷.佛賽特的『惡』……並不是你們的理想有錯。」

「我們當然知道，」坎羅聳了聳肩，「也因為這樣，看到里歐這樣……雖然年輕卻擁有強大力量的少年，認真地提出為我們建立家園的理想，他的火焰跟他的信念一樣耀眼，會忍不住仰望，覺得『起碼這個人值得我們追隨』。」那青紫色的火焰變化出的弓箭與刀刃，橫穿天際的底特律鎧甲機車，摧毀冰凍警備隊的武器於彈指之間的場景，曾一度讓他目眩神離。

「這就是所謂的『領袖魅力』了吧，跟年齡沒什麼關係。」梅斯接過話，「這個世間有人用武力鎮壓、或者恐嚇、或者欺騙來征服其他人，也有著像里歐這樣的人，掌握著比我們都強大的力量，卻是用他的溫柔和崇高觸動了我們，讓那麼多成年人甘心追隨他。」那個少年會不分深夜和凌晨保持警惕提防冷凍警備隊的突襲，會在上空勘察上百公里給同伴尋找臨時棲息地和食物，會給婦女和孩子們架起溫暖的篝火……每一個細節都不遺漏。

「火焰最原始的用途是取暖和照明，而里歐一直在用他的火焰把其他人聚集起來，帶給他們光亮和希望……就像命運之子一樣，非常神聖。」梅斯感覺喉嚨稍微有點哽住，他把手中的飲料一飲而盡：「大概也因為這樣，長時間下來我們都有點忘記，他確實只是比我們年幼許多的『少年』。」

加洛對「瘋狂燃燒者」的了解大多來自救火隊的官方資料，以及這一年多以來跟

里歐共處的交流。現在聽到兩位前幹部的真實想法，他的內心既有觸動也有許多感慨。

承載著崇高理想卻背負著無數重擔的里歐，遭受了許多痛苦的里歐，被燃燒者們愛戴的里歐……他努力地消化著這些信息和情緒，一時之間也想不到合適的回應。

對面的兩人看著藍髮青年複雜變化著的神情，不約而同地大笑出聲。

坎羅伸手在加洛的眼前晃了晃：「哈哈，別煩惱啊！『瘋狂燃燒者』的事情早就不是什麼秘密了，我們是在說，是你讓里歐回到原本的樣子啊。」

「哦、哦……」加洛木訥地應著，梅斯已經向批薩店老闆追加了幾樣食物，回過頭說：「雖然一開始覺得你只是個笨蛋，誰會在打鬥場合中放幻燈片介紹自己的武器啊。」

青年這下總算反應過來了：「當然是加洛.提莫斯本大爺啊！既然是戰鬥，就要光明正大地來啊。」

「好吧——」坎羅用力地靠上座椅，「你這樣死命展現自己信念的作風，正是吸引里歐的原因吧。」

「而且，里歐變化成另一種形態的時候，只有你阻止了他不是嗎？雖然手法很亂來。」梅斯從口袋裡掏出了香煙，想了想，又重新放下，「里歐跟消防小哥，就像寫上了瀟灑草書的漂亮宣紙，和不讓它被風捲走的巨型紙鎮。」

「哇——這個比喻太文雅了。」加洛驚訝地咂了咂舌，順手接過批薩店老闆遞過來的新鮮批薩。

「嗯？我以前是樂隊成員，經常探索各種文化來找創作靈感，包括你熱愛的極東島國文化嘛。」梅斯順便指了指坎羅，「還有這傢伙，以前的志願是橄欖球隊員哦。」

「哦——真棒！」青年咧嘴笑起來，「我該更早了解你們的。」

「現在了解也不遲，將來還有很多碰面機會呢。」

「哈哈，謝了。」加洛放鬆地笑了，動手去分剛上桌的食物，分別遞給面前的兩人。

梅斯接過食物，突然舉起手臂朝路過他們座位的男性打了個招呼，同時用手肘碰了下坎羅，後者也朝那人揮了下手。那位男性朝他們點點頭，眼神在加洛身上多停留了片刻，並沒多言就走了。

「認識的人？」加洛隨口問。

「坐牢那段時間負責看守我們的獄卒，」坎羅的回答讓加洛差點嗆到，他很快補充了句，「對我們還不錯啦。」

「……這樣啊。」青年才算放下心來。

坎羅叉起一塊牛肉餡餅送進嘴裡：「說起來，小哥之後也會一直留在消防隊吧？」

「當然！我可是有著滅火之魂的消防隊員，這是我的人生目標。其他的暫時沒想太多，做好工作，修復這座城市。」加洛摸了摸下巴，認真地補充，「還有像現在這樣，每天跟里歐在一起，吃喜歡的食物，做相似的工作，一起購物、做家務，就很開心啊。不過里歐的話……我就不知道了。」他用力抓了抓頭髮，語氣裡帶著幾分煩惱，「里歐說過，燃燒者是自由的。所以將來會不會有什麼改變，怎麼打算，應該他自己來決定。」

他說最後一句話時，梅斯明顯地撇嘴一笑：「他本人表現得還不夠明顯嗎？」

「唉，嗯……嘿嘿。」即便思維總是直線，加洛也瞬間明白了這話的含義。青年有些不好意思地搓了下鼻子，笑了。

「說起來，你們兩個今天的工作已經結束了吧？飯後有什麼安排？」

「計劃是跟里歐會合之後到最近新開的超商大採購，晚上在我們公寓一起做飯。」

「哦哦，里歐跟我提過。」

「消防小哥一起來嗎？」

「不了，我今天的輪班是下午開始，」加洛把食量允許的最後一口批薩吞了下去，認真地揮了揮手指，「而且要讓里歐多享受和你們共處的時間嘛。每次提到跟你們見面，他都特別開心。啊——來了！」青年提高了音量，迅速站起身，坎羅和梅斯也條件反射一樣地起身。

完全沒有參與話題的主角——里歐.弗提亞正從遠處小跑而來。

少年已經換下救火隊的制服，身上是寬鬆的半袖黑色上衣和休閒褲，些微出汗的臉上是欣喜的神情，眼睛跟三人對上時閃亮亮的——儼然是有著與年紀相符神情的漂亮少年。

「總之你已經做得很好啦，笨蛋消防小哥，」梅斯和坎羅交換了下眼神，拿起桌上的汽水瓶，在加洛的那瓶上碰了碰，「謝謝。」

「喂喂，那個『笨蛋』是多餘的吧。」青年努了努嘴，在少年跑到他們身旁站定時，伸手擦了一把他臉頰上的汗珠，愉快地笑了起來。

少年仍在微微喘著氣：「抱歉，讓你們久等了！」

「工作辛苦了！」瘋狂燃燒者的兩位前幹部對少年說，語氣比過去少了些謹慎和尊敬，多了幾分關切，「要先吃點東西嗎？」

「謝謝，我在救火隊總部吃過了，我們可以直接出發。」少年笑著回答，跟準備離開的加洛很快地擁抱了一下道別。

然後那道纖細挺直的身影轉了過來，再次面向他們：「坎羅，梅斯，我們走吧。」聲音是一如過往的溫柔沉穩，上揚的眉眼之間不再有陰雲纏繞。

－Fin－

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 坎羅和梅斯的視角看到的GaloLio，從成年人的視角來描述一下里歐的少年領袖魅力，以及少年的成長。
> 
> 2\. 一直零零碎碎地在寫些篇幅很短的速記，直到前些日子入手小山老師的《Detroit》插畫本，情感瞬間噴發……因為不能圖透，所以大部分感想都通過同人文創作的形式來表達。原燃燒者的羈絆讓人心酸也感動，更重要的是，里歐少年的天真笑容真是太寶貴、太寶貴了。
> 
> 3\. 標題是象徵燃燒者的“角（adj.三角形的）／Triangular”。
> 
> 4\. 建議單獨閱讀的相關前作：  
> [《歸途／Long Way Home》https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691864](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691864)  
> （本篇完結後，Galo和Lio走在一起的故事）
> 
> [《光與浮塵／Light Me Up》 https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061311](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061311)  
> （本篇後一年，Lio剛加入烈焰救火隊的故事。）


End file.
